Patchwork
by MaryPopNLockins
Summary: Very AU. Apple Pie Life. Destiel Slash. Just because the fabric doesn't match doesn't mean the pieces don't fit. A story about how a blended family gets pieced together.


**I don't own Supernatural... BLAH!**

 **Author's note:** This is unbeta'ed. Though I am a beta for a few lovely stories, but that doesn't matter when it comes to one's own writing. I have read and re-read over everything. So, all the mistakes are all mine.

Anyway, this idea hit me and I couldn't NOT write it. Then it grew. It is mostly complete. I am just in the editing stages... I wanted a story, a fluffy domestic bliss of a story. One where Dean has no real "gay crisis" and is just happy with Castiel. That is not to say that there is no plot. Although, things move quite quickly for our men. I can't seem to write a slow burn... oh well!

Happy reading, and please let me know what you think!

 **Chapter 1: Librarians are hot!**

"Lay off, Sammy," Dean whisper-yelled into his phone. After a few moments he huffed, "Fine! If I can find a sitter, I'll be there. I will call you tomorrow and let you know."

Dean looked around the large room for his children. They were currently in the public library children's section lounging in giant, overstuffed bean bag chairs looking through books. He walked over, "Find anything you want to check out, boys?"

"This one," Cody replied as he held up a copy of the most recently published Diary of a Wimpy Kid book. At 7, Cody was almost a replica of himself, with his sandy blonde hair, green eyes and smattering of freckles. However, he could see his mother in his smile. Cody was an advanced reader, and Dean knew that he would enjoy reading this book with his older son.

"Okay buddy, I'm real excited to see what happens in that! We'll start it after dinner."

"Petey, did you find anything?" Dean asked his younger son. Peter was all his mother, dark hair and dark brown eyes with a quiet and peaceful nature. The boy was graced with his freckles and fair skin though.

He nodded and handed over a copy of The Lorax. At four, Dean knew that he would have to read it to the child, but he didn't mind. The two bonded over books and it was apart of their nightly bedtime routine.

He gathered up the books and walked to the check out. Normally, he would breeze through the self checkout, however today the machines seemed to be busy. So he walked over to the librarian on duty.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" the man asked.

Dean looked up and choked on his tongue. The man in front of him was striking. He had a messy mop of dark hair and dark lashes that framed the kindest ocean blue eyes he had ever seen. He didn't even want to think about the scruffy five o'clock shadow on the man's chin. Dean cleared his throat when he noticed the man cock his head to the side, as if confused, and said, "Sure did. Thanks."

"Good. These are excellent choices," he looked at the boys next to Dean and smiled. "You will have fun with these."

He smiled when his boys whispered their thanks.

"It is nice to see such well behaved children," the man continued.

"Yeah, well, they're rowdy and rambunctious boys at home. They know how to behave at the library though. It is something we do every Saturday morning. In fact, I haven't noticed you around here before. Are you new?"

"I have been in Sioux Falls for almost two years. We moved here for the head children's librarian position. I don't usually work on Saturdays, however."

"Hmmm, and we never come on weekdays. It would be easy to miss you then."

"Well, these are due in two weeks. I have stamped the due date inside the cover."

"They will be back sooner than that," Dean said with a grin.

The man nodded. "I'm sorry, but I must confess that I overheard your phone conversation earlier." He moved around the desk, off to the side, and into the alcove. Dean sat his boys on the bench and handed them the newly checked out books to occupy them while he continued his conversation.

"Man, I'm sorry! I tried to keep it quiet. I will make sure to take it outside next time."

"No, no. It is okay. I only mention it because I have a daughter that does some babysitting if you are interested."

"How old is she?"

"Fifteen and she has done all the safety courses. I only mention it because she is saving for a car."

Dean tried to hide his shock. This man didn't look like he was old enough to have a teenaged daughter. "Well, I was hoping to get out of whatever my brother had planned tomorrow, but if you give me your number, Mister…"

"Novak. Castiel Novak," the dark haired man said with a shy smile.

"Castiel. Dean Winchester," he said as he held out his hand for a shake. "Good to meet you."

"Likewise," Castiel said as his smile widened and grasped Dean's hand.

"Anyway, if you give me your number, we can discuss this further. I am not opposed to a trial run. What is your daughter's name?"

"Emily."

"Emily Novak doesn't ring any bells, but you moved here after she would've been my student, so no worries there."

"Oh, you're a teacher?"

"I teach sixth grade History."

"Middle schoolers. Interesting age group for books. Yes, we moved here the summer before her eighth grade year."

Dean nodded. "Yep, interesting age group in general. Still young enough to listen to me, but just starting to form their own opinions. Are you and your daughter busy tonight? If I were to hire her as a babysitter for my boys, I would like to see how they got along and how she was with them."

"One moment, let me text her. Teenagers, it was much easier for me to learn how to text if I want a quick response," Castiel answered. Dean chuckled at that. He knew he was going to have to jump on the technology bandwagon in the near future. Castiel pulled his phone out of his pocket and proceeded to send a quick text. "While we wait for an answer, why don't you enter your contact information in."

Dean nodded and took the device from him and quickly added his name and number, along with his address. Then he opened a new text and texted himself so he had Castiel's number. He wasn't a complete techophile, but texting he could do. As he handed Castiel's phone back he smiled, "Now I have yours as well. I can understand working for a car. The boys are required to do chores around the house to earn their spending money. I don't want things just handed to them."

"Yes, cars are luxuries. I provide basic needs. Em must work for anything extra. It is admirable that you are starting their education into finances early. I made the mistake of not doing that with Emily when she was younger and now regret it. Now, I pay for the phone bill because we are on the same plan, but any upgrades in technology, she must earn herself. She stopped 'needing' the newest model of phone rather quickly after that."

"Well, if it works out, I may be able to help her out with something in the car department. I may be able to find a deal, I mean. In the summer, I work at Singer's Auto Shop where I restore cars. Single parent on a teacher's salary, you know."

"I am a Librarian, Dean. I get it."

Before they got further into the conversation, Castiel's phone buzzed. He quickly read it, "Looks like we are both free tonight."

"Super! I will make dinner. Say, around 6?"

"That isn't necessary."

Dean waved his hand in dismissal. "Bring a side. I'm grilling burgers."

Dean hoped that Castiel would agree. Something in him wanted to get to know the dark haired man better. Dean was relieved when he heard Castiel whisper, "Sure."

"Good, good! I put my address in your phone already. See you then!" Dean said with a blinding smile. "Come on, boys, we need to stop at the store before we hit the park! See ya later, Castiel."

"Yes. Good bye, Dean."

Dean slung the cloth tote over his shoulder after he returned the books the boys were reading into its depths, and grabbed a hand of each boy. He looked over his shoulder to see that Castiel was watching him and shot him a quick smile.

Dean didn't know what was going on. He never needed to screen his babysitters. Hell, he had plenty of people in his babysitting rolodex that he could call. However, there was just something about Castiel that drew him in. The conversation was easy, and the man himself was calm and soft-spoken. He knew they could at least become friends. He wasn't sure he was ready for anything more than that after Lisa, but he couldn't deny that Castiel was easy on the eyes.

He buckled his boys into the car seats in the backseat of the Impala and pulled out his phone when he felt it vibrate. He smiled when he saw a new text from Castiel.

 **Castiel** : _Potato Salad okay?_

 **Dean** : _Absolutely. Any allergies?_

 **Castiel** : _Penicillin. But I don't think that applies._

 **Dean** : _I will keep the strep throat out of the burgers, then. Damn, it is my secret ingredient too!_

 **Castiel** : _Ha ha. Back to work._

 **Dean** : _Those books aren't going to shelve themselves, Cas. You'd better get on it._

 **Castiel** : _I have lackeys to do the reshelving, though i do find peace in the job. However, I am working on a grant proposal to help fund a summer program._

 **Dean** : _GL with that, dude. Catch ya later._

 **Castiel** : _I will see you soon, Dean._

Dean snorted with laughter and started the car. Dean was pleased by Castiel's dry wit in the short text conversation. He found he was looking forward to more banter between himself and the blue eyed man.

They didn't take long at the store. Cody picked out a cheesecake that was covered in plump cherries whereas Peter chose a big bright red tomato along with other odds and ends that they needed. Peter was crazy about tomatoes. If Dean wasn't so terrible with plants, he'd grow a tomato with him, but as it stands it would probably die.

They loaded back up into the car after they made their purchases and headed over to the park for a little while.

When they got to the playground equipment, Dean got down on a knee to look the boys in the eye. "We only have a little bit, guys. We have to go home and pick up before Castiel and Emily come over. Go, have fun! Come when I call, though, okay?" Dean said as he looked at his kids. He smiled when they nodded and ran off.

He walked over to the bench off to the side to watch, pulled a book out of his back pocket, and sat down. It wasn't long before the space beside him was occupied. He looked over and smiled politely. Dean kept to a schedule so most moms he usually ran into knew that he he wasn't in the market for anything, but he had never seen this woman before. He opened his book and looked down at the words hoping she would catch the clue.

"Pamela," she heard him say.

He looked up, "Excuse me?"

"That's my name. Pamela," she said with a wink.

"Okay," Dean said as he gave her a funny look and returned to his book. "I don't remember asking."

She slid closer. "I noticed you're not wearing a ring."

"And my kids are right there," Dean said snarkily.

"Playing with mine," she said with a wave of her hand. "Lets get to know each other. Set up a play date."

"Ugh, who even actually uses the term 'play date'?" Dean asked. "But no. I am busy for the foreseeable future."

"Pity," she said. "I would've rocked your world."

"Uh-huh" Dean said and then stood. "Boys, time to go!"

Cody and Peter ran over to where Dean was standing. Dean nodded at Pamela and grabbed each boy by the hand and walked to the car.

"Okay, Cody, you're on trash duty. Peter, you're on toy duty. I'll get the kitchen and start on dinner. Got it?" Dean asked when they pulled into the driveway.

"Yes dad!"

"If you do it without me hassling you, you will both earn a dollar for your bank," Dean said. He wasn't above bribery.

Dean carried the groceries into the kitchen and sat them down. "Turn on some music, Cody!"

He heard the sound of the TV turn on and the Playstation whir to life. He saw his son choose the YouTube app and start up one of their music playlists. Then he turned and started picking up while bopping his head in time with the tune on the television.

Dean stopped and looked at his children. They really were good kids. Sure, they can be rambunctious, but what boys couldn't. He turned back into the kitchen to start getting things ready to cook and to put the dishes into the dishwasher.

His phone rang just as he had put in the last glass. He put it on speaker. "Hey Sam."

"Dean! Did you find a sitter? Sarah has this friend…" he asked as he trailed off.

"Yeah Sammy. I might actually have a sitter. I have someone coming over tonight to see if she gets along with the boys. I will let you know."

"Dean, you dog!"

"Sam! She is fifteen! I met her father at the library this morning. She is saving for her first car. Gross dude."

"Right," Sam said awkwardly. "Anyway, I think you will really like this girl. Sarah only has nice things to say. She's a nurse."

"Sammy, really, I know you mean well, but right now may not be the right time for me to get back into dating," Dean said seriously. "I will meet her, but I am not promising anything."

"That is all I can ask," Sam said. "After Lisa, I know it will be hard, but it has been almost three years."

"Lisa was special, Sam," Dean said.

"I know! I am not debating that. But, you have to move on. Live your life. Be happy! Lisa wasn't the only special person out there, you know."

"I am happy! I have the boys, work, you, you douche, and I've booked a mustang restoration for this summer. A Shelby, Sam, and no budget! Things are good!"

"I know, Dean. But I just worry about you being lonely! The boys won't be around for forever."

"You shut your mouth!"

"It's true. They'll go off to college, and then you'll be alone."

"Sam…" Dean trailed off. "We'll see."

"Yeah, yeah," Sam said with a laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later, Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

Dean ended the call and looked at the clock on the microwave and saw that it read five. He went to check the boys' work and saw that they were efficient and beyond the random toy here and there they did as they were told. He found them laying on his bed watching a rerun episode of Spongebob Squarepants. He jumped on the bed and startled the boys. They giggled and piled on top of him, smothering him with hugs. "Hey guys, good work! Here are your dollars. Go put them away. You know if I find them, they are mine again!"

The boys giggled and hopped off his bed. Dean got up, went to the kitchen, and began assembling the ingredients for burgers. Once he had a nice stack of patties, he went and started the grill to preheat.

"Daddy," Cody started as he walked into the kitchen. "Why do you need a babysitter? Why can't we just go to Grandpa Bobby's?"

"Grandpa is away this weekend at a stock show. It would be nice to meet new people, right?"

"Yeah, but," Cody said trying to figure out how to word his question. "What about Uncle Sam?"

"I'm going to have dinner with Uncle Sam," Dean said. By that time Peter had joined him.

"Why can't Petey and I go with you?" Cody asked.

"Sometimes adults need to spend time with adults, I guess," Dean said with a grimace. "You know I would much rather play with you guys, right?"

Cody nodded. Peter interrupted though, "Daddy, I have to go potty. Twosies."

"Okay, bud, let's go get you set up," Dean said with a smile. "Cody, can you set the table? Two extra spots please!"

"Yes dad!" Cody said as he went to start his task.


End file.
